120 Hardcore series Drabbles
by melonmellarky
Summary: A series of drabbles based around PBG's Hardcore series to the 120 Drabbles Challenge on deviantART. There will be spoilers and the likes. 7. Beauty
1. Dangerous Games - MineZ Hardcore

**A/N: Hey there! I see you've come across my fan fiction. This is the first fan fiction I'm writing for my account based around a series of challenges to write drabbles I found on deviantART.**

**The drabbles are based around a web series by one known as PeanutButterGamer on his gameplay channel. Each one will be based around one of the seasons. For a quick explanation of the series as a whole, PBG and his friends play a game with a certain goal in mind to complete. If their character dies, they are dead for the season and can no longer participate. All of these take place in an AU where they are actually in the game worlds.**

**I will give a rundown on the people featured in this season and mentioned here: PBG, Dean (friend of PBG's), McJones (PBG's brother), Barry Kramer, ProJared, SpaceHamster (Jeff), Brutalmoose (Ian).**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. The only warning I can give is there are spoilers and swearing.**

* * *

><p>"This has been going on just like one of those zombie apocalypse shows or movies." commented Dean as he did his best to catch up with the other members of the group. He started coughing again, but pretended his state wasn't as bad it clearly was when he began talking again "We encounter and get attacked by hordes of zombies, get hurt and whatever... We lose people because of... things… The only thing missing are bandits but that's a good thing..."<p>

Dean stopped in his tracks before he finished, feeling sick to his stomach again. He groaned and quietly swore under his breath. Jared went by his side, aking sure he was alright. He asked "Are you okay?" with concern in his voice.

"I'm fucking peachy..." snarked Dean.

"Geez, no need to be that rude." stated Jared as he stepped back a bit. He still stayed close to Dean in case he collapsed or something.

"We're getting closer to the pirate ship I think." stated Jeff "Hang in there. I'm sure we'll find medicine there."

"I can definitely try..." stated Dean "But I really hope we can find something... I don't want to have to deal with this poison for any longer... I've had about enough after the second time..."

"Only about enough?" asked Ian.

"You know what I mean..." he muttered under his breath before he went into a coughing fit again "God dammit... I feel disgusting..."

Ian smirked a bit and said with a joking tone "Alright, just clarifying."

Dean scowled at him once he calmed down. Barry chuckled under his breath knowing Ian was trying to lighten the mood up a bit. Unfortunately, it failed as everyone fell silent after with the only sound coming from Dean's coughing fits. Barry found it was alright to reflect upon what was going on again. He looked around the barren wasteland they were walking around on. Even if it had more colour than most apocalyptic scenarios showed, it was still depressing to think about. He thought about PBG and McJones and how they were doing back in Sirus. Were they already dead or was there still hope for them? He wish he had a clearer answer because with Dean poisoned for the third time, things were looking bleak.

Eventually, they finally came across the Pirate Ship. They noticed all the holes the stairs down to it had which prompted them to be as careful as possible so none of them fell to their death. The tension only rose and Barry found it was necessary to try and bring up some sort of conversation topic. The best thing he could come up with was "Can you believe that the most dangerous game we ended up in is like a Minecraft game?"

"Minecraft worlds have always been dangerous." stated Jared "But I know what you mean. This just feel different... We're only faced with two types of mobs at least and yet, it's worlds more dangerous than the regular Minecraft adventures we've had."

"From the two you've been in." joked Dean who tried to put on a smug smile.

"For a dangerous game, we're still taking this with the small levels of caution we tend to take." stated Jeff a bit jokingly.

"Yeah but we're a lot more careful." added Ian "Look at us crouching right now. I bet any other time, we'd just happily go down with little concern about whether or not we fell."

"We don't have to worry as much about everlasting poison or infection of having to turn on our friends because they're zombies." stated Jared with a somewhat solemn tone.

"It adds to the danger doesn't it?" asked Barry "It makes this the most dangerous game we've played."

"DayZ's world wasn't exactly kind either." stated Dean "Nor was Diablo II."

"Don't remind me of DayZ." replied Jared "I like the game and all but actually living in it was stressful and ended horribly."

"You'd now best wouldn't you?" joked Barry.

Jeff and Ian both laughed a bit while Ian said "I like how we're talking about this when me and Jeff weren't even there with you guys so we have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

There was a short laugh shared around the group even if the good mood was cut short with Dean's bad coughing again. Jeff managed to reach the end of the stairs first and looked back at the group "Here we are."

Barry took a look at the Pirate Ship, his smile having since faded. "Try and stay quiet so we don't attract any zombies."

Barry didn't move while Ian, Jared and Dean, being supported by Jared, started to make their way to the ship. Barry kept a grip on the handle of his sword for whenever he needed it. As he followed them, he muttered "Just back into this dangerous game I guess."


	2. Mission - Minecraft Hardcore

**A/N: And we're back at long last! Only on the second prompt like idea and I already have problems thinking of things. I've gone through several ideas and this is the thing I decided to use in the end. It's related to Minecraft Hardcore in a Minecraft AU. I also believe now is a good time to mention that some of these drabbles/one-shots will take place in AUs (technically they all do but more specific ones) or alternate situations. Also, there will be some focusing on relationships but they will mostly be platonic. As a result, this is the best I could come up with.**

**For a rundown of whose in that season, it's PBG, JonTron, Jirard/the Completionist, Dean, McJones, Soah (PBG's friend and likely good friends with Jirard) and Barry Kramer.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. The only warning I can give is there are spoilers.**

* * *

><p>None of us knew why exactly we were given the mission to defeat the Enderdragon. All that happened that day was that we were called over by the town elders and told we were chosen to go to the End and kill the Enderdragon. Just getting the mission was a surprise since none of us thought we'd end up getting this mission. Soah and McJones were especially baffled to why they had to choose the seven of us as a group. Not because they didn't like the idea, but because of how varied our experience is. McJones especially wanted an answer to why they were suddenly giving it to us almost right after another group had tried to defeat the dragon. Unfortunately, we didn't get an answer and had to simply accept that's what we had to do.<p>

I decided to joke that maybe it was a prophecy they're not telling us about because it's a cliche idea. PBG and Barry were all about joking based off of that while McJones and Dean gave in their own input. I wasn't too sure about how Jirard and Soah felt but they at least seemed amused. Although I have a feeling that Soah is only slightly bitter about the fact that we couldn't find out why we weren't allowed to find out why we were chosen.

Honestly, I was both excited and nervous about this entire mission. Excited because leaving this town was something I was planning on doing eventually and now I had an excuse. This was the chance to go on a great adventure around this mysterious and always changing world. Nervous because of all the things that could potentially kill us, especially at night. We would have to do so many things to make sure we all made it out alive and I wanted to believe that we would come back alive. In the end, I'm pretty sure that possibility that was what made me nervous the most. I didn't want to die out there, and I didn't want any of the others to die out there.

Barry had the same worries as me since he expressed his concerns to me that evening. He usually tried to stay optimistic despite how quiet he tends to be, yet he was willing to tell him about how he was nervous more about anyone, himself included, dying. It had to have been a scary thing to think about since it's just a group of seven friends who have known each other for years. There have been many stories talking about how dangerous the dragon is, along with stories around the town on how the groups before them died trying. I didn't want to think about anyone in our group dying except a part of my mind knew it would happen. Yet, I tried to convince myself and Barry that everything would go fine.

It seemed to make him feel a bit better and a bit more confident about the whole thing, but from the expression I saw on his face as we parted ways, I'm pretty sure he could tell I was unsure.


	3. Midnight Whispers - Minecraft Hardcore 3

**A/N: It seems I can not stop writing stories related to the Minecraft seasons. Fortunately after the fourth one, we'll be taking a break from Minecraft related things for a while. ... Yeah, spoiler alert the fourth one is another Minecraft one-shot. I thought this one would be hard to write but I managed to come up with a decent idea at least with this series and "Midnight Whispers".**

**This one-shot focuses around Minecraft Hardcore 3. The cast for that season was PBG, JonTron, ProJared, Shane from Did You Know Gaming?, Smooth McGroove, Dean and McJones (the latter two only being mentioned).**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. The only warning I can give is there's slight spoilers, some swearing and headcanon mentions.**

* * *

><p>"<em>At least you're doing well.<em>"

Smooth looked around the house confused again. Since they found themselves in this Minecraft world, during the night, sometimes he would hear somebody's voice out of nowhere. This wouldn't be surprising if he could place the voice to one of the other guys. As a result, this spooked him each time. He had a feeling he recognized the voice from somewhere yet still couldn't place it because of how quickly it came and went. He would only hear at least one or two things at a time then the only voices he heard were from the others. As if the voice was never there to being with and he was just going insane from being in a completely foreign world.

He looked towards Shane who was sitting near him. He asked "Did you say something Shane?"

Shane faced him with an equally confused expression "What?"

"I keep hearing someone say something but I don't know who it is." explained Smooth as he looked around the house. Some of the others were either outside fighting mobs or mining in the mine they created. The only other people in the house were Jared, PBG and Jon but he knew their voices well enough to figure out it wasn't either of them. In the meantime, Dean and McJones were mining but he didn't hear a lot of them since he didn't have his headphone in.

"I didn't say anything though." replied Shane "I don't think I heard anyone else say anything."

Shane turned to the others and asked "Jon, did you hear anything strange?"

"Are you hearing Endermen? Because I think I can hear an Enderman near our house." replied Jon "Well, that and zombies and spiders. Those are the two things I can hear."

"I dunno." replied Shane. He looked to Smooth and asked "Was it an Endermen?"

"Definitely not." replied Smooth "It was definitely someone's voice. It didn't make any screams or teleporting like sounds like the whoop sound."

"Are you saying you've been hearing voices?" asked Jared as he approached the group.

"That's just it, I'm not sure." explained Smooth "I have no idea who it is. It's just some voice that randomly sounds during the night hours."

"Dude, you're going crazy." replied Jon "You're already losing your mind from this adventure."

"It's way quicker than Barry did." added PBG as he finished up whatever it was he was doing.

Smooth only raised an eyebrow in confusion at the mention of Barry. "What?"

"Never mind."

Just like that, the conversation was completely dropped. There was some silence between the five of them until PBG asked "What has the voice been saying?"

"Has it been taunting you or anything?" added Jon.

"Nothing like that." replied Smooth as he thought back to what he heard from the voice "All I remember hearing were things like 'you're really good' or 'you're doing a good job' or things like that."

"Like a motivational coach." stated Shane.

"Sure, something like that. But that's all I hear and it's usually during the night hours." Smooth tried to look out one of the windows they made and added "I wish I could say what time but the only time system this world has is night and day."

"Doesn't sound like anything bad then." replied Jared with a grin.

"I know but... I still want to know where the voice is coming from." explained Smooth "And who it is. That's kind of driving me crazy."

"Don't let it bother you." said Jared as he patted him on the back "It's not a recurring thing so you'll be fine. At least it's not going to kill you."

"I guess I can agree on that." replied Smooth.

Jared gave him a nod. No one said another word after that so it was assumed the conversation in a whole was over. Jared made his leave as he clutched the sword in his sheath to head outside with PBG deciding he wanted some adventure and followed him out. Jon started looking around the house and muttered something about redecorating Shane and Smooth were the only two in the house aside from Jon who started building something.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" asked Shane.

Smooth thought about it, listening carefully for anything else. Like Jon said, all he could hear was spiders on the roof and he assumed the Enderman went away. As he got up and got a grip on his sword, he could hear the voice again "_Yeah, I'm like a motivation coach. I'm not planning anything malicious or whatever._"

He raised an eyebrow and Shane could clearly see the confused look on his face. "Smooth?"

"It's nothing. I just heard the voice again but it was silly." replied Smooth "Trust me. I'm fine. I think I'll just go out for a bit with those two."

He remembered to put his headphone back in and got a tight grip on his sword, leaving the house and hoping he could catch up with PBG and Jared. He did feel that his questions weren't exactly answered but as long as they stayed at a consistent night time schedule and didn't try to make him doubt his sanity, then he was fine with hearing it once in a while.


	4. Invitation from Hell - MC Hardcore 2

**A/N: This is one of those moments where I immediately had an idea for what I'd do for this story. This one is slightly more light-hearted than the other ones I've written thus far and I have to say, it was fun writing the dialogue.**

**This season focuses on Minecraft Hardcore 2. That season featured PBG/Austin, ProJared, NintendoCapriSun/Tim, KyrakthePoet (friend of PBG's), Dean, McJones and Barry Kramer.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. The only warning are major spoilers because past deaths are mentioned.**

* * *

><p>McJones looked up at the ceiling when he heard a familiar grunting sound along with footsteps. He sighed and looked back at the potions brewing as he muttered "Did another Pigman really come through the portal?"<p>

PBG peeked his head at the crafting table area and asked "I can hear another Pigman on the second floor."

"I know. I hear it too." replied McJones, his attention to the potions that were brewing "If it hadn't gone back in, can you deal with it? Get Barry to help you too if you can before it gets down here."

"I'm pretty sure Barry is checking on the chicken farm."

"I'm sure you can wait for him to finish." stated McJones" Besides, I need to finish up these potions and make anymore preparations before we get back to the Nether."

"Okay!"

PBG headed to the section of the house where they made the chicken farm. He could hear them all clucking and enjoying life. Once he arrived, he noticed Barry's sword leaning against one of the fences while Barry was inside the farm, throwing seeds for the chickens to eat. He watched the chickens move about, pecking at the ground, and felt a need to kill at least one of them. He felt like the chickens deserved it since they lost two people just by looking for them. It made him a bit angry every time he though about it so the best thing to take his anger out on were the chickens.

He looked at Barry who didn't seem to have noticed his arrival "Hey."

Barry looked up and met with PBG's gave "Yo."

"Do you hear the Pigman up there?" asked PBG as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Yeah..." stated Barry as he looked up "Aside from all the clucking, I can hear that thing too and it's kind of annoying."

"McJones is busy so he wants us to deal with it."

"Oh. Alright then. I'm about done here anyways." as he looked away he added "Thank God."

He packed away the seeds and began moving around the chickens so he wouldn't step on one. Once he got out, he quickly closed the fence gate behind him and grabbed his sword. "Let us go!"

"Let us go!" repeated PBG as the two of them headed to the roof.

when they got to the roof, the Pigman was still hanging around far from the portal so there wasn't a chance he'd be going back through anytime soon. The two of them deal with it quickly considering one Pigman with no reinforcements was easy for the two of them to double team. It left behind a Golden Nugget that Barry decided to pack up in case they could find some sort of use for it. PBG looked at the Nether portal as it emitted the taunting sound, tempting whoever made it to visit the fiery world on the other side. "That's, what? The third Pigman come through the portal?"

"I think so?" Barry sounded unsure himself as he put the nugget away "You might be right. I think this is the third Pigman to have come through the portal since Tim died."

"I think this is a sign Barry." PBG walked up to the portal, only to touch the obsidian that was used to build it "I think the Nether is beckoning to us. It wants us to return so we can continue to suffer all it throws at us."

"The lord of the Nether must know we lost Jared and Tim." stated Barry as he also walked up to it "It wants us the three of us to continue to face its unknown lands since we left. In order to lure us back in, it continues to send its creatures for us to defeat."

"The Pigmen are only an invitation from Hell!" exclaimed PBG as he pointed his sword towards the purple glow of the portal "All these sacrifices it sends, and how easy it is to defeat them… Why they are nothing more than a false sense of security. Nothing more and nothing less…"

"This is the price they are paying just to bring us back." Barry held his sword close to his chest and said with a low voice "My God that's cruel."

"If it really wanted to, it should just all its Pigmen through the portal for us."

"If that's the case, we'd most likely die because of how many Pigmen they'd send!" replied Barry with a laugh.

"Or like Jared said, bring the Nether here!"

Barry laughed again and added "With all the Netherack we have, we could definitely make a mini Nether on our roof."

PBG sheathed his sword again and looked around the portal area "We could just make this small area a Nether area for the Pigmen to live in. Just put Netherack everywhere and we have invited Hell to us."

Both men shared a laugh before they decided to return to the ground floor. "On the bright side for the Nether, we will be returning soon enough." said PBG.

"Yeah…" replied Barry as he looked back at where the portal was "Things should go better this time since we'll get tons of arrows."

"And food because those chickens are going to die." added PBG "I can't wait until we get to kill them."

"Whoa there Austin. Better slow down before you let it take over" joked Barry.

"I can't control the urge to!" he said with an overly crazy tone "I want to be able to kill the chickens! Because with all these arrows, Hell is going to wish it didn't keep trying to invite us back!"

Barry chuckled again and added "Yep, it sure will."


	5. Attack - Diablo II Hardcore

**A/N: Now I don't have much to say for this season other than it's Diablo II Hardcore and the cast. Considering Diablo II has classes, here is both the cast of the season and what their classes are. You'll see why I need this later. The cast for this season was PBG/Austin (Paladin class), RubberRoss (Assassin), Paul from Continue (Druid), Jirard/The Completionist (Amazon), Dean (Necromancer), McJones (Sorcerer) and Barry (Barbarian).**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. The only warning here is swearing.**

* * *

><p>Attack and run.<p>

That's the only way you can defend yourself.

Attack and run. That's what your tactic has been.

As far as you're concerned, this is the best way you can fight. You can't transform into a powerful animal to tear shit up. You can't raise the undead and make a small army so they do everything for you. You don't have any sort of range like a crossbow or magic to keep you safe from a distance. Hell, you don't even have any proper armour, physical defences or healing properties to keep yourself from getting hurt badly. The only other person who doesn't have anything too special other than physical strength was your good friend Barry. Yet, even he's doing better because he has a lot of physical strength and defence. His class lacked speed but what problem was that when your friends likely could take them down before you land a hit? Even then, when he did fight for himself, his weapons did a lot of damage so when he was on his own, the monsters were mostly not a threat for him.

The most noteworthy thing you're able to do is keep the others from carrying keys because you can unlock any chest. You do have traps but you haven't figured out how to use the properly. All your able to do is use the Wolverine like clawed clamps to take down enemies. You can power them up to have elemental properties but in the end, and then Dean has his curses to make enemies take more damage, but even with that, you're one of the weaker fighters. Dean would probably be weak too but it's hard to notice when he's got an entire army that's almost as strong as Bear Paul at his disposal.

You learn some new things when you're taking on this form of combat though. Like how cocky you can get when you tear into the undead with just wolverine like clawed gauntlets. How easy it is to watch them fall over once you stab through their chest with it. It's easy to get ahead of yourself and believe you can take on anything then immediately regret it when Jirard and Barry rush to save you.

You even realize how reckless you're slowly becoming. You ignore it but after almost dying several times, you start to re-evaluate your life choices. But this type of thinking was normal for you. It was a common way you and Danny played games. In the end, this was all a game that you happened to be thrown in with a random class to use. In the end, you're the one who ended up with such a shitty class. A class that couldn't even compare to your friends and got you screaming for their help.

Yet here you are, acting reckless with varying degrees of success. This isn't the best technique to use, you'll admit but it's been getting you somewhere. And until you learn how to use it properly, this is all you can do.

Attack, run and don't die.


	6. Raising Hell - Terraria Hardcore 2

**A/N: Featuring the longest one I've written yet. This doesn't even fit into the description of a drabble but honestly, it couldn't be fit into just a drabble with the idea I had. I might have to make exceptions like this one.**

**This one features in alternate ending to one of the seasons. As a result, this has a BIG spoiler based around the ending of the second Terraria Hardcore 2 season. When I read this drabble prompt title, I knew it was the one I wanted to use. The other seasons wouldn't work that well honestly and with the thing sin Terraria, it definitely worked the best.**

**For some context, when you defeat the Wall of Flesh in your world, you unleash a light type of corruption known as The Hallow among other things. While the Hallow looks very nice, and basically combats the Corruption/Crimson in terms of spreading (it's the one you want spreading), it's its own special kind of hell. And not because it's all light and pretty...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything however, as I established, there are major spoilers of the season in this chapter along with spoilers to allude to other seasons.**

* * *

><p>Against all the odds, he managed to do it. Even when his bridge ran out, other hell monsters were attacking him and the Wall kept getting closer and faster in attacks, he watched as the Wall of Flesh died in front of him. All it was left was a mess of fleshy chunks, some parts of it precariously hanging and then falling into the lava. Inside a stone cage were the items it had. With whatever energy he had left, he used his hook shot to get there and collected everything as quickly as he could. Once he packed everything, he grabbed a Recall potion he had prepared and gulped it down. He could feel the magic run through his body as it teleported him out of Hell and back to the surface. The moment he was back in the safety of the house, he collapsed to the ground and slowly lost his consciousness. When he started to wake up, he expected to hear one of his friends or Austin. He realized he was under the Nurse's care.<p>

He faintly remembered her asking how he felt and say something in response but it didn't matter. No matter how hard he tried to absorb what was going on, he was still mentally recovering from the rush of the battle. He had a hard time comprehending that he actually defeated the Wall of Flesh. Not just that, he managed to defeat the three bosses before it and survive through a dungeon. Even though he was with friends for the three bosses and the dungeon, he was alone in killing the Wall of Flesh and he did it. If he was back in the real world, it wouldn't be that big of a deal considering he's done it before. Sometimes with Austin watching him from over his shoulder. But he wasn't in the real world. He physically existed in this world and managed to complete their task. He went from dying before getting to the final boss twice to defeating one on his own. It was the sort of achievement meant for celebration if he had any energy for it.

A lot of time passed by while he was recovering from the battle. As he lay on the bed in the house, he wondered why he hadn't left the world yet. He had no reason to be here anymore. He completed the goal didn't he? He killed the Wall of Flesh so why was he still here? He wanted to see his friends and brother again. He wanted to hear their voices again. He knew they were just fine but he didn't like being alone in some world that's supposed to be fictional.

He remembered asking Barry what happened after he and Jon killed the Enderdragon. Those two were greeted with a portal and when they went through, they were out of the world. He wasn't sure about Jirard and Paul though. He hadn't seen either of them since Diablo II's world so he didn't know if they completed their goal. He had good confidence that they did but he'd have to ask when he saw either of them again. A certain curiosity started to gnaw at him when he thought about where the portal could be. He considered going back to Hell but there was somewhere else he wanted to see at least once.

At this point, he would have activated Hardmode which meant the Hallow spawned somewhere. Maybe the game was going to be a bit harder and he'd have to visit the Hallow? Going back to Hell was just a second option in case his first guess wasn't right. When he regained his energy, he decided to look for the Hallow. With the penguin following behind, Gilroy was probably his name, he started travelling to the right. After all, it was the direction he went in to defeat the Wall of Flesh. He knew what to expect when he finally found the Hallow although he didn't know if he was prepared. All he hoped was that he didn't find the Hallow at night.

As he walked, he noticed the grass change into a cyan colour from the usual green. When he noticed the grass started to change into a cyan colour, he knew he found it. He continued walking through the Hallow, taking in the scenery while being aware not to go too far. He wasn't sure where in the Hallow a portal could be. He was starting to think he should check underground. It wasn't like things would get better down there but it was an idea.

His search was quickly cut off when he noticed something charging at him. He didn't have a lot of time to dodge the unicorn's attack. Before it could stab him in the chest, he managed to barely dodge it. He managed to stay on his feet when dodging and made a run for it. He took out the Space Gun and started shooting at the unicorn while deciding he'd spent enough time in the Hallow. As he ran, the unicorn chased after him and he did all he could to keep it at bay. When he could tell the Space Gun wasn't doing too well against it, he switched to the Aqua Sceptre. He managed to keep the unicorn at bay while avoiding getting hit as much as he could. His vest got torn up a bit from the unicorn catching up and trying to stab him but those could easily be fixed. He turned his head to see how far away he was from leaving the Hallow when he noticed a glowing circle flying towards him.

He ducked out of the way before the pixie could attack, letting it hit the unicorn in the face. With that distraction, McJones continued running to leave the Hallow as soon as possible. The pixie eventually continued headed for him with the unicorn nowhere to be seen. He tried shooting at it, but knew it wasn't doing too well considering how fast it was. On the bright side, he had Jeff's Flurry Boots and the extra speed was doing wonders for his escape. He managed to get far away enough from the pixie that it gave up. He took some time to catch his breath and check to see how much time had to escape before it was night.

The sun was only starting to set and this worried him. He couldn't stay here any longer or else he'd have to face Gastropods which were worse than the unicorns and pixies. All he had to do was get out of the Hallow. If he needed a defence, he'd use the wood to make a hut to hide in for the night. No big deal, as long as he didn't have to face Gastropods. He thought back to his experience back in the Hallow. He wanted to leave as painless as possible and he figured going back there, at least right now, wasn't the best idea.

The Hallow in itself was an ironic place. It was supposed to be this nice place that would fight the Corruption but it was just as deadly, if not more deadly, than the Corruption. It was even worse than Hell. Defeating the Wall of Flesh in Hell was what made the Hallow spawn so it was basically a new piece of Hell. He decided that he'd try going back to Hell to find a portal of some sort there instead. If he found nothing, than he'd have to go back to the Hallow. Not after looking for more materials to build better weapons and armour though. If he's going back to this new Hell he raised, he'd go in prepared.


	7. Beauty - Minecraft Hardcore 2

**A/N: And we've fallen back into Minecraft Hardcore. Welp. The break from that lasted long. It just seems so easy to levitate towards to writing a story related to a Minecraft season.**

**So another interaction based one-shot between special guests.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything however, there are some of my own headcanons here.**

* * *

><p>"You're okay right? Moving like this isn't hurting or anything is it?"<p>

"No, it's fine. It's not hurting too much."

Tim nodded his head but was still worried. He was still being careful helping Kyrak up the stairs. It was bad enough that his leg was hurt, and wasn't getting better. It would be a lot worse if he fell down. He'd feel so guilty if that was the case. Things weren't looking good for Kyrak already. He had problems moving around just the house and hadn't left in a while until he'd be able to properly use his leg again. He didn't want to make them worse.

They managed to get to the roof without anything horrible happening much to his relief. "Here we are."

"Good." stated Kyrak "Now, can you help me get over…"

He looked up in the sky then looked around the roof. He pointed in one direction and said "There please?"

"Sure." replied Tim. Guess his job wasn't done.

Tim brought Kyrak to the railing they made so no one would accidentally fall off. He made sure he was leaning over it in a position that would hurt is his leg. When he was well-adjusted, Kyrak turned to him and said "Thanks for the help Tim. I appreciate it."

"No problem!" he replied with a grin "Glad to help."

Kyrak stared into the horizon, in the general direction where the sun was setting.. A smile appeared on his face as he stared at it. Tim watched the sight with him from a farther distance. He was thinking about whether or not to leave him alone. It seemed like a good idea but on the other hand, he needed to stay around for whenever Kyrak wanted to go back down the stairs.

He decide to stay put and walked next to where Kyrak was. "It is nice isn't it?"

"Yeah." mused the poet pirate "I've played Minecraft a lot and I always thought it was a nice looking world. Even if I haven't had the best experience so far, the sights are still nice to see."

The blissful smile slowly faded from his face and was replaced with a frown "But it's sad to think that once the sun sets, all that's left is the night. And when it's night that's when the mobs appear. And then I remember exactly how dangerous this all is."

His gaze went away from the horizon and down to look at the ground below them. Tim followed although he was thinking more about how bad it would be if one of them fell. Especially Kyrak with the state his leg was in.

"Despite that, I find the sunset look especially beautiful in this biome." added Kyrak "I don't know why. It just is."

"I guess the thing with beauty is that it never lasts." stated Tim "You always have to cherish it in some way because everything you find beautiful will probably fade away."

"It's such a shame…" muttered Kyrak.

"I kind of think it's different with the times of day though." added Tim "Day and night are a constant cycle so even if it's gone now, you can just wait until it comes back. In a way, the beauty doesn't die, it just takes a break."

Kyrak turned to Tim with a playful grin "How poetic." he commented.

Tim chuckled and replied "Your welcome."

There was another moment of silence as the sky grew darker. Kyrak looked back at the horizon, getting more glimpses at the sun setting. Tim wondered if the others were coming back soon since the night was coming close. When he looked back, Kyrak seemed to be tracing words over the railing. "Is that how you write poetry?"

He didn't get a reply as the poet was still focused on his tracing. When he stopped, he said "Not usually. Since we're in some foreign world and I can't make a book with a feather, I'm doing this to help me remember. I want to use them for whenever I get the chance. I like what you said. I hope you don't mind if I use it."

"Go ahead." stated Tim "If you want to use it, I don't mind. I'm no poet so it should go into the hands of a professional."

"Thanks."

The silence between them was comfortable. Tim spent some more time staring at the sun set while sometimes glancing over to Kyrak as he kept tracing over the railing. Once it had completely set, he heard Kyrak sigh. "Okay. I think I'm done here."

Kyrak pushed himself up, making sure his left foot didn't touch the ground so his leg wouldn't hurt. "Mind helping me get back downstairs?"

"Sure. Anything to help."

Tim stood next to Kyrak, making sure he had someone to lean against so he wouldn't fall. They began moving back downstairs for the sake of hiding inside while the mobs started appearing outside.


	8. Stargazing - DayZ Hardcore

**A/N: This one wasn't easy to come up with since, similar to my "Mission" story, I had to think of what to write several times. I have gone with numerous attempts on what to use and this is what I came up with.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything however, there are some of my own headcanons here.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder if it'll be night time while we explore this place…"<p>

Ross turned to Jared briefly and asked "Is this world bad at night?"

"It can be." replied Jared "If I remember from the game, it can be hard to see anything at night. There are advantages of course. Zombies can't see you, other players have a hard time seeing you… But as a consequence, we'd have a hard time seeing zombies or other players too."

He quickly looked around the building, tightly gripping his axe, to see if there were any threats headed their way. "I'm kind of wishing we came to this world during the night… Then maybe we'd get a flashlight…"

There was a slight groan coming farther off to their right. Ross found himself starting to speak is a low whisper. "Is that part of the mechanics?" He wasn't sure about the extent of a zombie's hearing and there was no way he'd test it.

"Yeah." replied Jared in a whisper "You get a free flashlight if you're here at night. They won't let you just walk around in the night and bumping into things like an idiot."

He stayed silent for a bit as he kept looking around. Ross started looking around behind them to see if he could notice the zombie they heard. There weren't any zombies in sight as far as they were concerned. Jared gestured to him to follow him which he did without question. He was the only person he knew in this world and could trust since everyone was dead as far as they knew. As they snuck towards another building, Ross asked "Dude, think there will be stars out? If there are, we can do some stargazing…"

Jared chuckled a bit and added "You want to do some stargazing in the zombie apocalypse, Ross?"

"It'll be great." replied Ross as he looked up at the sky "All these constellations that may or may not be there decorating the sky… In the meantime, there are zombies everywhere and they can't see us at all. In fact, it's great we don't have a flashlight. If these zombies are smart enough, they might see the light and try to kill us."

"We'd still be at a risk of zombies bumping into us like the undead freaks they are." added Jared. The two of them managed to get inside another building to keep themselves out of sight from anything.

Taking this as a chance to speak, Ross stated "Well at least we won't have to worry about them seeing us. Then we can spend as much time as we want stargazing."

"Just imagine how horrible that'd be though." Jared tried to keep a serious tone but it was hard for him to keep a straight face "We're looking at stars and suddenly zombies trudge on over and kill both of us."

"We can tell the others we died looking at something beautiful." replied Ross.

Jared started having a giggling fit at that point. He bent down on one knee and placed his axe down for a bit so he could cover his mouth to keep quiet. Ross looked around carefully, hoping he couldn't see any other people or any zombies. It seemed clear at the moment which was a good sign for them. Once Jared calmed down he said "That definitely sounds like something that'll lead to a great story about how we tried to survive through Elektrozavodsk."

He took some time to catch his breath and checked around the corner again. He picked up his axe and muttered "We'll see how long we can live. If it's night, it'll be easier to loot this place at least.

"That still sounds nice." replied Ross "Hiding out in the forest and trying to start a farm… Nothing can go wrong with that. Maybe even the zombies will stop and see how nice we made everything and make peace with us."

"Unfortunately, I don't think the zombies will be that kind…" replied Jared as he started moving out of the building "Let's go over here Ross."

Ross followed him as quickly and quietly as he could. As the two of them continued traversing through the city, Ross looked up at the sky, staring at the direction of the sun. It was hard to tell what time it was, let alone if the sun was even setting. It seemed like it was slowly starting to getting close to setting. He didn't let that bother him too much since he had to keep an eye on where Jared was going. Even still, he kind of hoped they lasted long enough to see the night.


	9. Soft Hair - Terraria Hardcore 2

**A/N: Alrighty. Brand new chapter with some more Terraria. It wasn't that hard to think of but trying to write it out wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. And considering I didn't get a chance to mention them last time, because there are two Jons that have appeared in the seasons, I'm calling ProtonJon "Proton" but the people will still call him Jon. The differentiation is mostly for the readers.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything and there are spoilers mentioned here.**

* * *

><p>"You're a really calm penguin aren't you?"<p>

The penguin looked up at PBG with an expression he could only associate with curiosity. "I don't expect you to understand me but at least I know you're listening. Kinda like when I'm talking to Namira or Pixel."

He let out a small sigh and muttered "I hope they're doing alright right now. Probably. I'm sure they are."

This time, the penguin just tilted its head. "You're a strange penguin."

He patted the penguin on its head a bit, just to see what its feathers felt like. "Your feathers feel really slick and kinda oily. It's a lot different than what I'm used to. Like fur and such."

The penguin shook its head once PBG took his hand away. It continued to stare at him with a curious expression. PBG chuckled a bit "You're a funny penguin. And you're really fast and apparently not affected by any bad things. That's good. That just means it'll be easy to take care of you. I probably wouldn't even have to pay attention to you!"

"Sqrrrr?"

PBG laughed a bit "Ah, that's not going to get old anytime soon. You make a really funny noise."

"Are you going to do anything other than talking to your penguin?"

PBG turned to McJones and said "Yeah, of course I am. I'm just making sure I get to know the penguin better. Make sure he's more comfortable in this setting."

He looked to the penguin and asked "How do you feel about this biome?"

The penguin still gave no reply. At this point, it was more curious about the things around the house. It waddled away from him and started to look around the house. "Aw." said PBG as he watched the penguin waddle away.

"It's really curious." replied Proton "And it doesn't seem to be suffering so I think the penguin's fine."

"Think it'll still be fine when we go to Hell?" asked Jeff jokingly "I kinda think it will considering it can just speed over to where we are."

"It's mindset is not exactly like some of the Minecraft animals, I don't think." added PBG "It's smarter sort of."

He looked back to where the penguin had waddled off to. It was staring at the crafting table. It looked towards the chair and it was trying to climb it. PBG laughed and muttered "It's nice having a pet that I don't have to always keep my eye on."

The penguin gave up trying to climb the chair and looked when the Merchant came into the room. It waddled away from it and started going towards him instead. "I kinda miss having animals walking around through the house." added PBG "I mean, there is less noise aside from us talking but there's just something different about having pets."

"Pretty sure you would know better about pets than the most of us." stated Proton.

"I really do miss Namira, Pixel and 8-bit." started PBG "I like it when Namira just runs up to me and whine for me to pet her or to tell me that she's hungry. I also like picking up Pixel and letting her sit on my shoulders and squirming when she wants to be put down. Heck, sometimes I miss 8-bit just biting my finger

"You know it's longing when you even miss the pain." commented Jeff.

He noticed the penguin walk away from the Merchant and approach him again, curious again. He patted the penguin on its head again, even trying to get a feel of its feathers. "This penguin here is an okay replacement. Loyal, curious, never going to get lost and probably won't randomly die. I'd prefer petting a ferret or dog again though. Their fur is much softer."

He stopped and looked at his hand seeing if there was anything caught on it. "Petting or patting a penguin is… alright but it feels… oily. Or slick. I don't know if there's actually oil."

"It's bad if there's oil on it." replied McJones.

"Okay, then I definitely don't think that's oil."

Jeff laughed a bit and said "Well, once we get out of here then everything will be back to normal again. This time, we're going to win!"

"Yeah!" replied PBG as he stood up. "We've already been doing pretty well I think."

"Minus the three casualties we had after killing the first boss." commented Proton.

"Well, I'm sure we can still manage."

PBG picked up his bag and walked over to the chests, the penguin following him quickly. He started to sort them out, noticing the penguin sit down next to the chest from the corner of his eye. He grinned and said "I'm still liking you as a pet though, penguin. You're not nearly as soft as my other pets but you're just as fun to have around."


	10. Sacrifice - Minecraft Hardcore 2

**A/N: Trying out something new for this one because that's always fun. This had a similar problem with the sixth chapter where I knew what I wanted to write all I needed was the motivation. In the end though, this chapter came out really well in my opinion! So I hope you guys enjoy this and here's to 10 drabble/one-shots around the Hardcore series.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything as per the usual. There are some Minecraft Hardcore 2 spoilers here by the way.**

* * *

><p><em>Adventures come with many things. A long gruelling journey, great rewards and depending on how dangerous the situation is, death. Death has always been a topic associated with fear for many adventurers. Sacrifice is another thing that people sometimes believe will happen in adventure.<em>

Kyrak paused for a brief moment, wondering if that would sound good. It sounded believable to him at least. It was an interesting idea to try and work with but it probably wasn't wise to use. He really wished he could make himself a book with a feather but the group needed feathers and leather for more important things than a book he could write poetry ideas in. He decided not to let it bother him since this probably wouldn't get published.

_The weird thing about sacrifice is that, even if a prophet or something were to tell you that there would be a great sacrifice in your adventure, you can't guess what sort of sacrifice would it be. They are never specific on what type of sacrifice it will be. Would it be sacrificing something so you can move on in your journey? Would be someone else sacrificing their own life?_

_You never really know. Journeys are so unpredictable with things like that. Sacrifices don't always happen but when they do, reactions are different. You wonder whether or not it was the right thing to do as a group or for a one person to do. But what if you were the one who had to make the sacrifice, then what would you do? It wouldn't be that easy would it?_

"Hey."

Kyrak felt his heart jump as he broke out of his train of thought. He looked up from staring at the ground, and noticed Tim standing near the staircase. "We were wondering where you went. How did you get up here?"

"Uhh…" he started. There was little harm in telling him the truth "I may or may not have crawled up here while the rest of you were busy…"

A look of concern washed over Tim's face. "You shouldn't be doing things like that to your leg." He took one step towards where Kyrak sat but still kept his distance "That might not help it heal."

"I just wanted to come up here to relax." And it wasn't like it was doing a good job healing from what they'd seen.

"It's gotten pretty dark though." Tim looked up at the starry sky as the sound of a spider could be heard a bit farther away from their house. He looked back to Kyrak and asked "Why didn't you ask anyone to help you?"

Kyrak bit his lip, not wanting to tell him that he overheard their conversation. If he told him, things would just get awkward so he lied about it. "You all seemed busy with something and out of it so I didn't want to bother you guys. You could say I got a bit desperate considering I went up myself ignoring the state my leg is in."

Tim had a mix of suspicion and worry on his face "Are you sure that's it?"

"Of course." he said with as much spirit as he could muster "I mean, I guess I have been kinda worried about what'll happen to this adventure. Everything doesn't seem to be going right and the mood seems a bit lower since Dean died. Other than that, that's basically all I've been thinking about."

He looked at his injured leg. It always struck him as strange how he got minor injuries on his wrist and other leg and they healed relatively quickly. His leg hadn't shown to get any better. As a matter of fact, recently, it had only gotten worse.

"You know…" started Tim "If there's anything else then you can tell me. I don't mind listening and helping out how I can."

"There's nothing else, really." he replied. He hoped that Tim wasn't good with seeing through lies or would just brush it off. He wasn't fine because he couldn't get their words out of his head. The decision had been made and there was no way he could say something against it. This wasn't something he had much of a choice in. It's not like it was a bad decision. For all he knew, it was the best decision they could make. At least he was going to make himself think there wouldn't be any consequences in the long run.

"Just talk to me if this keeps bothering you. I'll be glad to help." finished Tim. After that, he didn't carry on with the conversation which he was grateful for. Tim walked over to where Kyrak sat and looked past the balcony. The two of them stayed in mutual silence. Kyrak thought it'd be a good time to keep planning but frankly, thinking anymore about sacrifice would probably just bother him so he gave up for now.

"Can you help me get back down?"

Tim flinched a bit, but quickly regained his composure. He turned to Kyrak and said "Already?"

"I'm ready to go back." he explained "I need some rest and get today out of my mind."

"Sure." replied Tim.

He helped Kyrak stand up, making sure the poet didn't put too much weight on his injured leg. "Is this good?"

"Yeah." replied the poet pirate "You're good."

Before Tim could start moving towards the stairs, Kyrak stopped him "Wait, take me there first. There's just one more thing I'd like to see."

He pointed in the direction of the other side of the roof. "Alright." replied Tim.

They moved towards the other side of the roof, Tim being as careful as always. It was a bit slow but it was fine. The sight past the railings were clear, showing a gravestone cross standing in front of the house. There was a sign on it and it couldn't be read from this height but they both knew what it said. "It's sad to just look at it." commented Kyrak.

"It is…" mused Tim.

Kyrak started imagining something in his mind as he looked at the gravestone. In his mind, he saw another gravestone sitting next to it, also having a sign. Another gravestone in the respect of someone else. Despite how high they were, he knew what the sign said. It probably wouldn't say exactly that but it'd have the same gist. A part of him wanted to bring up the scenario to Tim. Not directly of course. He knew he'd understand though and he had a way on bringing it up. "Who do you think has the chance of dying next?"

"What, are we making bets now?" replied Tim with a joking tone to his voice.

"Well…" started Kyrak. "I guess I want to know if you can see it too."

"See what?"

He raised his arm out and drew a cross in the air at the place next to the gravestone

"If you can see another gravestone sitting next to Dean's and if you know whose name will be on the sign."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Tim didn't say a word, contemplating what Kyrak had said. Kyrak looked at him and he had a look of realization once he managed to take it all in. The only thing Tim said in response was "I… I guess I can see it…"


End file.
